


One Drunken Night

by mustachio



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is permitted, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drunken Night

He’s drunk — all three of them are — he’s drunk and naked and acting completely without any prior thought in his actions and that really isn’t a surprise because a coherent Malik would never be in this position. A coherent Malik would never ben on his knees in front of his younger brother and Altair, cupping the latter’s balls in his hand. A coherent Malik would never do all of this while mouth is busy with Kadar’s cock, or even have Kadar’s cock in his mouth in the first place. A coherent Malik would never enjoy this as much as he is right now. 

He gives a slight squeeze to Altair before moving his hand from the other man’s balls to his shaft and stroking and squeezing and running his thumb lightly over the tip. Altair grabs at Malik’s hair — hard — and it causes Malik to groan around Kadar’s cock, which in turn gets a moan out of the youngest. Malik’s head bobs up and down on his cock and he smirks as best he can at the moment at the continuous flow of pants and moans and nonsense words that come from his mouth. The sound of his brother’s voice when he’s like this is one of his favorite sounds. The taste of the wine they’d been drinking earlier still lingers in his mouth and it mixes with Kadar’s own natural taste to form a combined taste that Malik isn’t sure he wants to ever give up.

He lets his teeth lightly graze over the shaft, experimenting and glancing up at Kadar to see his reaction. Malik doesn’t need to look up to feel Kadar bucking his hips and moving his hand into his hair next to Altair’s to try and get even more of the sensations that Malik’s mouth bring him. Malik doesn’t need to look up to know that Kadar clearly enjoys that and that he should do it again and so he does. He does it again and again until it starts to seem like Kadar might be reaching his finish and then Malik pulls away completely. Kadar lets out a whine at the loss of the heat of Malik’s mouth, but Malik ignores it. Instead, he turns his attention to Altair. He’d been ignoring the man in favor of his brother and it’s only fair that he should get some of the same treatment that Kadar was getting, right?

Malik removes his hand from Altair’s cock licks a strip up the underside of it and gets a nice, loud groan from him. The hand Altair has in his hair tightens even more and he positions himself so that his cock is lined up with Malik’s lips and he rolls his hips a little to show that he wants in. Malik smirks and presses a kiss to the head before wrapping his lips around it and slowly moving to take more of Altair in his mouth. He doesn’t get very far before he’s pulled away, though.

“Brother!”

Malik quirks a brow up at Kadar; he had not been expecting his brother to be quite so needy or quite so jealous. Clearly, Malik wasn’t the only one not thinking straight thanks to the alcohol. Either way, he wastes no time in taking Kadar back into his mouth and continuing what he’d been doing before. It isn’t long after this that Kadar reaches his orgasm.

Malik doesn’t pull away when Kadar comes. Instead, he allows it all to spill into his mouth, fully intending to swallow it— another decision made to seem much better than it actually was by the alcohol clouding his judgment — but he never gets the chance. Just before he swallows, Altair tugs him up by his hair and kisses him, letting his tongue slip into Malik’s mouth and taking Kadar’s seed for himself. Malik doesn’t put up much of a fight. The taste of the wine and Kadar and Altair is enough that he doesn’t actually need to swallow to be satisfied. He is fine with just the taste. Altair, however, is not.

He pushes Malik over to the desk behind him, lays him down on it, and moves Malik’s legs so that they are resting over his shoulders. Malik does nothing to stop this and why would he? He’s drunk and aroused and just as eager for this as Altair is. He would gain nothing from trying to stop this. He lets out a loud moan at the feeling of Altair’s fingers at his entrance, coated with oil and preparing him for what’s to come. It’s not enough, though, and he pushes himself up against Altair’s hand as a way of signifying that he wants more and thankfully Altair seems to get the hint. It isn’t long after that Altair’s fingers leave him and are replaced with his cock. 

Malik’s moan is even louder than the last time when Altair pushes in. His breath comes out in short, hard gasps and it’s clear that he won’t last very long at this point, but that’s okay. It’s okay because it’s clear Altair won’t last very long either. There is no rhythm to his thrusts — they’re too erratic, too hard to be anything but the thrusts that will bring him over the edge and to his climax. These are the thrusts that feel the best, though. They’re the ones that get the most moans — yes, yes, yes, fuck, oh _god, **yes**_ — and make them see stars. Altair lets his fingers tangle together with Malik’s on the desk and they’re gripping each other’s hands so hard it’s a wonder neither of them have broken the other’s bones, but who would complain about that? The last thing they need in the middle of something that feels so good is something painful.

Malik reaches his orgasm first, letting out the loudest moan of the night and feeling no shame about it. He doesn’t feel any shame about the way he pushes against Altair’s cock to try and get as much pleasure as he can from this, doesn’t feel shame about the mess now on his stomach, or the way he enjoys the feeling of Altair spilling his seed into him when he finally reaches his own orgasm. Altair doesn’t pull out right away, perfectly content to just stay this way inside of Malik for as long as possible, but eventually he does pull out and moves over to the bed on the other side of the room. When Altair leaves him, Malik feels another presence at his side, leaning over him and kissing him softly. Kadar lets his mouth trail over every patch of available skin on his older brother, pausing at his stomach to lick up the mess there, and then leaving completely just before he reaches Malik’s cock. 

Kadar helps Malik off the desk and they make the short walk to the bed hand in hand and quickly get into the bed with Altair, who is already asleep by the time they get in. That’s fine with them, though. The brothers don’t stay awake any longer than it takes them to wrap their arms around each other and whisper goodnight.


End file.
